1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift wrapping and in particular to an ornament assembly which expands to form an ornamental design, figure or shape which resembles either indicia which is printed on gift wrapping paper or is otherwise simulative of a 3 dimensional object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper for wrapping gifts is known in the prior art, as is the use of ornaments or bows for decoration of a gift-wrapped object. More specifically, ornaments and bows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating gift-wrapped objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses various means for making and arranging various shaped bows and ribbons on packages. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,877 to Cole discloses an automatically expanding pop-up decoration for use in connection with gift-wrapping a package having an elastic cord secured to the decoration and used to fasten the decoration to the package.
With regards to prior art disclosing various shaped bows and ribbons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,750 to Cheng discloses a three-dimensional, heart shaped decorative bow and a method of making the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,578 to Iname discloses a flower shaped ribbon comprising pairs of overlapping strips with strings placed between and along the strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,106 to Eliason discloses a collapsible decorative bow assembly.
In all of the cited references, however, there has been no discussion of the paper on which the decorative items will be placed. Neither does the prior art teach the use of such decorative items in combination with wrapping paper on which there are indicia which resemble the decorative item in overall shape, color or design. The coordination between the objects, symbols or words on the wrapping paper and the decorative ornament is considered to be a main object of the invention and provides a means whereby a gift can be wrapped so that the appearance of the wrapped gift is aesthetically appealing.
Furthermore, the prior art does not teach the use of supports for maintaining the decorative ornament or bow in an upright open position. In addition, the decorative bows of the prior art are formed of a single material which significantly limits the variety of forms and shapes which are possible to create therewith. Moreover, the prior art bows contemplate only the formation of a single shape with each unit.
In this regard, the instant invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an ornament or bow which expands to form an ornamental design, figure or shape resembling either indicia on wrapping paper which is included therewith or is otherwise representative of at least one 3 dimensional object. The ornament assembly further includes means for supporting supplementary indicia which may be connected therewith. Additionally, the ornament assembly may include supports which are adapted to maintain the ornament in an upright, 3-dimensional configuration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved expansible ornament assembly which can be used for the purpose of providing an ornament assembly which expands to form an ornament, figure or shape resembling either the indicia on wrapping paper or another three dimensional object whereby the ornament further includes supports which serve to provide stability to the ornament in use. Furthermore, there exists a need for a gift wrapping ornament or decoration which includes both primary and supplementary indicia within the same assembly so as to form an aesthetically pleasing, personalized, or customized decoration for a special gift. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.